<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shroud by Nakurali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413911">Shroud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakurali/pseuds/Nakurali'>Nakurali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, timetravel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:36:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakurali/pseuds/Nakurali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The End of the Second War did not mean the end of violence. Quickly the world spirals out of control and many lose their lives. Hermione with the help of Harry, Draco and many others takes a journey to stop the violence before it begins, with, of course, more violence.<br/>The shadow remained froze looking awkward, if a murderous shroud of hazy death could look awkward.</p><p>Romance is a backseat part of this. Enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shroud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/n I fudged the years, so people are alive when they are dead in cannon, etc. This was random idea I had that I really wanted to write. It could use a bit of fluffing, but I’m happy with how it came out. I edit everything myself, so please forgive any spelling or grammar errors. If you see one and wish it to be fixed, let me know! </p><p>A/n edit: SSSOOOOooooooooo, I added more to this. about four thousand words or so. There were a few things I wanted to flush out and have a more fulfilling ending. Let me know what you think! if you read the old one as well, please tell me which you liked better!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The blood coating her fingers from the silver mask clenched in her right hand, felt as good as any grade, as warm as any hug and as satisfying as any success. The violence and blood of the last few weeks a welcome relief from the place she had come from. War had been ingrained in her old world, death a daily occurrence without rhyme or reason. She’d cut the head off the source before this world became what she had seen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The head the mask once had hidden was removed from its body, a clean cut made by the Sword of Gryffindor, imbued with Basilisk venom, brought from her own time. The fight had been simple, kill as many of them as possible. She had several she wanted more than others, but only two were here when the slaughter began. She had many still on her list, Death Eaters that would meet the other end of her blade; big and small. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had many small blades each dripped in a </span>
  <span>potion</span>
  <span> of her own making. A potion that attacked the dark magic of the mark on her enemy’s arm. She reveled in the screams from those that set the dominoes up for the destruction she was going to prevent. She lost all her mercy long ago. Only the Love of a dear friend, kept her from burning the world to the ground. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If it could turn once, it could turn again. She had argued with him. Why try to save the unsavable. Everyone deserves a change to choose. He had stated back, declared with an unwavering belief that she was envious of. If he could continue to Hope, she’d do nothing less. For him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had her wand in a holder on her left arm, ready to use if need be, if the Sword wasn’t enough. Her magic would put a target on her back, make her magic identifiable, spells tracked. She knew that currently the Trackers used to hunt down the resistance were not widely known. She was sure the </span>
  <span>Unspeakables</span>
  <span> would guard their secrets jealously, but she would only take the chance of using her magic, if she had no other choice. She had a mission, and she would achieve it no matter what. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Drop your wand! Hands in the air!” She let her eyes slide from the corpse of Rabastan to the wizards and witches that appeared on the battle field. She had easily found a meeting of her enemies and was not surprised when others arrived once the fighting began. Those she was fighting for, trying to stop the deaths of their fellow witches and wizards, regardless of their stance. Pathetic rhetoric echoed by a headmaster and leader long dead to her. Letting those who wished them dead, live, was begging to have their throats slit in their beds. Her enemies saw no innocent. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped the mask and turned fully to the </span>
  <span>Aurors</span>
  <span>. She recognized none of their faces. Unlike the cowards she had attacked, they were not afraid to show their faces. She knew at least two </span>
  <span>Aurors</span>
  <span> were on her list. </span>
  <span>Aurors</span>
  <span> who used their position to plant Things unassuming during their tenure on the force. Things that when activated destroyed everything they were meant to. Never let it be said that only Muggles resorted to Chemical Warfare. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had glimpsed a few Order members earlier, but they had apparated as soon as the </span>
  <span>Aurors</span>
  <span> arrived. They had been the first to arrive to assist the evil whose blood covered her hands and feet. Maybe they had assumed they were saving innocents, maybe </span>
  <span>Muggles</span>
  <span> camping, or the lovely women who were in pieces for a Dark Ritual long before even she arrived. Either way, they stood in her way and allowed a few of her targets to escape.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had wanted to kill them for their interference, but she knew he would never forgive her for it. She held them off, while trying to slice those unlucky enough to escape; for him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she simply stood still, ignoring them; she could feel the power of spells slamming into her from the </span>
  <span>Aurors</span>
  <span> around her. Screams of orders from those of higher rank among the ones present. She shook her head and glanced around the field the Death Eaters at been meeting. A quick peek around with her enchanted eyes, showed one still lived. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled behind the mask she wore. It was deep red, the shade of blood. Her cloak matched. Walking toward the survivor was marred with every spell known to her attackers. Wards, runes, and spells bound to her very blood, carved into her bones, tattooed on her skin, kept all from stopping her. Body hidden in a shroud of black haze; she looked like a Dementor, a Bringer of Death. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The ground was wet with rain or blood she didn’t know. The sky had cleansed this area the night before, she assumed this was why they chose it. She had brought to the feet of Death more than a dozen Death Eaters today. None of particularly high rank. Rabastan was nothing here. He would become more, but now, he was a bug beneath the foot. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped as she approached, trying to claw his way back. His legs, she smiled, were certainly broken. He was begging as she stood over this blood purist. This bane of her existence. He had escaped justice not once, but twice. The false remorse turned over as soon as it was convenient for him. He was the face of the Extremists that threw the world into a third war. He helped carve the path she was here to destroy. She let out a satisfied hum, as she kicked his mask free. The hood fell back, and she gazed at the face of someone so familiar, but different to her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like Draco. Her ally if not friend in the end. Hair so Blonde it was almost white, grey eyes he shared with his mother. This man’s eyes weren’t grey. They were a cold calculating blue. She had stared down those eyes many times over the years. Eyes that saw her as nothing but dirt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mudblood</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She growled, and felt joy for the first time in a long time, when those eyes were filled with Fear. She paused, wondering if he gazed at those, he killed and tortured, seeing their fear, pain, hopelessness, and felt joy. She fought down a laugh, realizing that she had something in common with the Pureblood who killed his own son for choosing a </span>
  <span>Mudblood</span>
  <span> over his father; helping Harry and herself defend themselves on several occasions. She had more than a few protections of Draco’s creation pulsing through her body. He was protecting her even now, allowing her to prevent the world they knew from becoming.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please...” His voice broke through her thoughts. The blood had drained from his face, leaving the illusion of a corpse. He was already dead, why beg. She had wondered what he was begging for, surely not to be spared. She unsheathed her sword, letting the tip touch the chest of the man before her. It cut through the fabric of his Death Eater garb like a red blade through lard. She let the weight of the sword press into him, taking pleasure from his scramble to escape, his cries for mercy. The blood as red as her own coating the goblin made steal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about Draco begging his father to let them go. Even as he was cut into, spells leaving nothing recognizable of his face. He still begged for someone other than himself. War, true friendship and love had change Draco Malfoy. The love of his mother, who helped him escape the manor his father trapped him in, the love of his friends hiding him, and the love of Harry Potter. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had defeated Voldemort, rising to heights he never wanted. The Wizarding World used him to justify the radical changes that led to the return of extremism. Harry had done his best to remain out of the limelight, and had been left ignorant of the things his face and name were used for. By the time he was found, it was too late. The ministry was nothing but a puppet for the new elitists. Kingsley assassinated while giving a speech, a </span>
  <span>Muggleborn</span>
  <span> under the </span>
  <span>Imperius</span>
  <span> Curse was blamed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a few passed Laws, </span>
  <span>Muggleborns</span>
  <span> were banned from the World with an effectiveness that would have made the </span>
  <span>Umbitch</span>
  <span> drool. Those fighting back had their wands snapped and Kissed. Ron and the Weasleys as well as the rest of the remaining Order members did their best to hide and relocated those effected out of the UK borders. Many did not make it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The few Purebloods that openly opposed the changes were quickly silence with a mix of assassination, blackmail, and threats toward their families. That was the world she left, and the world she’d die before letting come to pass. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius Malfoy stopped screaming, pulling her back to the moment. She pulled the sword from his corpse, smiling at how the white fit him now. The blood slid off, not worth the sword drawing into itself. It fit back into its sheath at her side, blood on the ground.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK IT IS!?” She turned to look at those around her. </span>
  <span>Aurors</span>
  <span>, she let her eyes roll over them, seeing if any looked familiar. She hoped Yaxley or Crouch Sr were present. Both were instrumental in bringing about what she was going to prevent. A faint glow of a Patronus danced across her view, clearly unsure what its summoner wanted it to do. The glow took the form of a meercat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand strong </span>
  <span>Dawish</span>
  <span>!” Her head whipped around to Moody. His nose gone, but his eye still in place. She wondered if his magical eye would be able to see through her Shroud. Something to look into later, if need be. She had hope that he would keep his eye this time around. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin! Let Death have ‘</span>
  <span>em</span>
  <span>!” Their circle around her shuttered at the declaration. She smiled; Harry’s plan worked. He had suggested the Shroud to not only hide her identity, but also to play on the superstitions of the Wizarding World. She ignored the unrest of those around her, and scanned the area. None remained of those she wished to spill blood. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“STAY WHERE YOU ARE!” Moody’s voice, full of threat, not toward her, but those around her. She watched the Famous Auror glare at her, face tense with a mix of wonder and resolve. He did not know what she was, but he was going to figure it out. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She fingered her altered Portkey and debated what to do. She had no other reason to stay, besides her desire to see the familiar. She came alone after all. Harry had not survived to see the fruit of their labor and everyone else was either in hiding or dead. No, she had taken this journey alone. She sighed and took one last look at Moody before using her Portkey and vanishing as quickly as she had come. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The cave she had converted into a base was a bit drafty, she’d be the first to admit, but it was home. She chose the cave Sirius had stayed in during their fourth year. It was near enough to a town, Hogsmeade, that she would have easy access to supplies. Plus being near the Forbidden Forest made the magic of her wards hard to find. It was a natural fortress. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing she had done upon arrive was lay ward layered on ward. Merlin himself would be hard pressed to enter her home uninvited. It had all that she required and nothing more. After her work was done, she intended to vanish. She’d travel, see the sites denied to her with nothing but war since she was a child. She removed her cloak, ending the shroud enchantment. Her mask followed, allowing her tight, wild curls to spring free. Her whiskey-colored eyes, taking in the stone walls and simple house. She changed into pajamas that covered many of the tattoos on her body. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the photo of her friends, Ron, Harry, and herself at the Platform before second year and fell asleep. Mission done for the day.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Order of the Pheonix Headquarters</span>
  </em>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sat as still as possible, even as his leg bounced uncontrollably. The moon was still three days out, but he had been with the Packs up until now. The suddenly isolation from others of his kind was like torture to his Wolf. The dread of seeing his friends again and having to deal with their endless questions and concerns was not helping ease his distress. He was still under oath to keep his spying secret from everyone but Dumbledore. His friends were starting to distrust him, he knew. He tried to remind himself of the Greater Good, even while his Wolf twisted in rage at harming his Pack. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rem.” He looked up startled out of his thoughts when Lily addressed him. He had not expected to see her. James had been attempting to have her withdraw from the Order when she discovered her Pregnancy. He glanced around quickly, looking for Sirius, James, and Peter, before responding.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Lily. How are you doing?” His tension eased when his eyes fell on the swell of her stomach. A new Pack member brewing inside her. His Wolf was dancing in joy at the cub that would be in the world before too long.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alive, which is better than most.” Her voice was strained. He had heard about the death of her parents. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Car accident</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mind supplied. How, did not really matter. With James’s parents passing the year before, and Lily’s gone now, Remus knew it was far from easy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” It seemed to be all he was able to say anymore. She nodded and gave him a small smile before sitting down, leaning back in her chair with a moan of relief. “Can I get you anything?” The question was immediately followed by a glare.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I came here to get away from the constant mothering.” She truly smiled, “Don’t make me regret it Remus.” He laughed and joined her in leaning back. “Any idea what this impromptu meeting is about?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“None.” Remus side-eye glanced at her. “Must be important though. Professor Dumbledore called me back for it.” She nodded resting her hand on her growing belly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Still can’t say where?” Remus felt the usual pull of his oath. It wasn’t an unbreakable vow, but still he struggled with it. His wolf howled to relieve some of the pressure he was causing to his packmate. He was hurting her and that would lead him to hurt himself come the next moon.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“..</span>
  <span>Pa...pa...x...” His face tensed and contorted with the effort to speak. “Packs.” He snarled out; hands tight on his knees. He took a few deep breaths, as Lily rubbed soothing circles on his back. He settled his body back into the chair, gasping. Lily continued to touch his shoulder, back, face, every part she could reach. His wolf always needed the physical comfort. Usually Sirius was happy to oblige, but lately he was left without the need met. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He...” She spoke once he settled, eyes drifting to the front, noting the absence of their leader. A few other members littered about, but none close to the Werewolf and his pregnant pack member. Remus was thankful for that; he was protective of every member of his Pack, but Lily more so. “He has you spying on them?” She whispered, asking for clarification. He nodded slowly, shoulder tensing briefly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, you can’t... you can’t tell anyone...” His voice whined in a plea. He wanted to ease her concerns; the wolf demanded nothing less. Lily gave him the face he knew from their school days. The same face she gave when Remus finally got up the courage and told her he was a werewolf. She would die first. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I knew it must have been something like it... But...” Remus felt the heat in his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a spy... do... they think it’s me...” He let out a slow painful whine. His wolf howled and scratched in the back of his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They don’t trust us!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remus paled, sinking into his chair, fighting the emotions of distress.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is afraid, Remus. Please don’t hold it against them.” He nodded rubbing his face, trying to fight back to a smile. Lily pulled him into her shoulder, which was awkward with their height difference. He stayed that way, despite the discomfort until the meeting began.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you lot have heard by now, but there is a new player on the field.” The immediate hush said that they all had not. “A strange dark... creature.” Moody looked squarely at Remus as he said the word Creature. Remus sunk into his seat and looked around, seeing if anyone notice. He locked eyes with James. His eyes were soft, glancing at Lily running her fingers through his hair before looking back with a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If Lily trusts you, so will I.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The look was obvious. James was many things, but hard to read was not one of them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“New player? Are you talking about the rumors of Death appearing at Death Eater attacks?” Diggles spoke up, asking the question everyone was thinking. The noise that followed, had Remus fighting to cover his ears. Lily began to rub his scalp as well, attempting to ease the pressure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is true, it only targets Death Eaters?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What a load! Death coming to save us!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Creature!? Don’t we have </span>
  <span>enough to</span>
  <span> deal with!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH!” Moody’s voice silenced the crowd. “I’ve seen the fuckin’ thing.” Everyone listened with rapture. “Closest I can think of is a Dementor.” A mix of gasps, cries, and disbelief filled the air. “But no Patronus stopped it.” He crossed his arms, calm in thought. The noise started again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What we need now, is information.” Dumbledore’s gentle grandfather voice settled in the room, bringing a calm. “The creature looks to be a dark cloak like Being, similar to a Dementor.” He smiled warmly. Remus felt his wolf raise his hackles. He was trying to work mind magic on him. Being a werewolf granted him immunity to most mind magic. The wolf was as present in his mind as himself. The mind of a wolf was growls and emotions, mind magic could not affect it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily sighed in relief, bringing her hands to her stomach with love. This did not extend to his Pack, and Remus fought the wolf as it wanted to lash out at the wizard daring to cast magic on them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No magic seems to work on it, and it seems to target specific people, leaving many who attack it unharmed.” His voice continued with the magic, giving the impression this was not too important but worth note. His wolf growled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard of such a thing.” Remus almost didn’t recognize his voice, as tight and filled with distress as it was. “A creature cloaked in darkness that attacks targets? Could it have been summoned?” Dumbledore looked thoughtful, and those present moved their eyes back and forth from Remus to him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly.” The conversations began softly around them, but Remus kept his focus on Lily. He did not like the idea that anyone used magic on her and the cub. She seemed to be thinking more than everyone else, clearly not ready to voice her opinion. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The meeting ended quickly after that. Remus was thankful when Lily grabbed his hand and had him through the </span>
  <span>Floo</span>
  <span> before anyone else. She didn’t say it, but she did not want him sent anywhere before they could all speak. Remus was sitting on her couch in Godric’s Hallow before he even wrapped his mind around what was happening.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that? It’s being summoned?” James exited the </span>
  <span>Floo</span>
  <span> shortly after them, and immediate locked eyes on Remus.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes the most sense.” He looked up and tried to think of how to explain it. “What else could explain a never-before-seen creature that targets specific individuals, and no magic works against. It can’t be alive.” He took a sip of Lily’s perfectly prepared tea. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin... what do we do?” Lily sat beside Remus with her own cup.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I vote nothing. It’s only attacking Death Eaters. Why should we try to save those pieces of shit!” James nodded to his own opinion. “I mean, it’s gotten Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, both Carrows, Dolohov, Crabbe, Rosier, </span>
  <span>Goyle</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Mulciber</span>
  <span>, and a bunch of others! I heard Sirius say that Yaxley was even taken down! He was an Auror!” He was taking quick breaths, “We didn’t even know he was a Death Eater till they checked his corpse! MARKED! A marked Auror.” The silence that followed was only broken up by the sounds of cups hitting saucers. “I say let it kill ‘</span>
  <span>em</span>
  <span> all.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“James!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily, it is literally only attacking the scum of the Wizarding World!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it switches to us?” Remus let out the words echoing through his mind. “If someone could set it against Death Eaters, what’s to stop someone from set it on us?” Neither James nor Lily had a response to that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken Hermione months to break through the ancient blood wards around Nott Manor. She could have done it faster, she told herself, if she hadn’t wanted to remain undetected. As it was, there was nothing for it. The manor was the Seat of power for the Ancient and Noble House of Nott. She recalled Theodore often while working to gaining access to the manor, undetected. He was a soft-spoken boy, who never called her </span>
  <span>Mudblood</span>
  <span>. He was smart and did not follow in his father’s footsteps. She remembered the pain on Draco’s face as he sobbed after Theo’s head was placed on display after a particularly grewsome night. Theo had helped the turncoat Malfoy find the resistance and supplied them with coin and knowledge. His loss had been felt throughout their group. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nott Senior, held no such place of respect in her heart. She had only a few others on her list of targets before old </span>
  <span>Voldy</span>
  <span> himself. Nott was one of them. He had not been to the number of meetings and raids she had followed and eventually attacked. She was using the method used against them during the second war to find them. A taboo on the words Dark Lord. She felt it was poetic. Using the taboo, that had been used to find her, Ron and Harry on the hunt, that resulted in her torture as well as the location of a Horcrux. Stupid Bellatrix. The knowledge had been very satisfying when there had been very little left.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The manor was well kept by slave labor. Hermione was many things, but she was not a quitter. The movement to improve the welfare of House Elves was in her blood, and she saw little reason to change it. She had evolved her view point, understanding that House Elves usually did not want to be free, but that did not mean that they would be continually mistreated.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nott was on the second floor, in his office. His third wife was absent, and Theo was asleep in the nursery. Hermione had complete faith that the elves would take care of the child. Nott Sr. had stood at her appearance and tried to fight. She did not take anything from killing the defenseless, but there was something appealing about putting others in the position when they had done such a thing to others. His head came free as easily as all the others. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost done.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She smiled at the thought. There were less than a dozen inner circle Death Eaters left for her to remove. The movement Tom had spent years cultivating was crumbling, and she would see it gone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had moved to leave hearing a baby cry, but stopped in wonder when no House Elves had appeared. She would later learn that after a certain hour Nott Sr would tell the elves to leave and not return until the following morning at eight promptly. He cared not if Theo laid in his own filth or cried out from hunger, or a bad dream. She growled and cursed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“People called Moody Paranoid.” a baby’s crying breaking her words. She waited for the Elves to help the baby and save him from whatever ailed him. She counted out five minutes, nothing happened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She entered the Nursery slowly, gazing at the little boy, eyes open mouth frozen mid cry. She reached for him and smiled when he stopped his fuss. Harry had told her she was a warm presence, even if she had no desire to raise children. He fit perfectly into the knot in her arm, black hair kept short for easy Maintenace. She ran her hand over his small head, a warm smile on her face. Her ally, a boy forced into manhood, smiling back at her. Draco told her and Harry that they were too soft. It wasn’t until that moment that she agreed with him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She would not leave the baby in a place without care. The House Elves were nowhere in sight and the rest of the manor was without life. With a glance at the baby, she made a decision.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily had required all the Marauders to attend her Sunday dinner. Peter had fought her on it the hardest, but eventually acquiesced to the Lady Potter. She had attempted a chicken casserole, that Remus had reassured her was simple. When she burnt it, Sirius saved the day with pizza. Sirius kept the </span>
  <span>Firewhiskey</span>
  <span> flowing as the four Marauder and Lily tore through the premade meal. Sirius still looked at his werewolf friend as if he would attack them any minute, and only Lily and James reassuring him that Remus was ace, prevented the Grimm from confronting him. Peter reminded silent for the most part, looking paler and sweatier than ever before. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Remus noticed the intrusion first, which was something that worried anyone present who knew anything about Wards. His Wolf pulled back his lips and showed his teeth, growling so fiercely that Remus’s own body reflected it. James and Lily stared at him concerned, while Sirius jumped between him and Lily. Peter, he paled further. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s here.” James went to argue the point, but stopped when he looked out the window. Twilight had fallen, and the dark creature was there. He grabbed a pregnant Lily so tightly she squeaked in surprise. Sirius already tense, turned toward the noise and caught the figure hovering at the edge of the wards. Peter was gone. Sirius could only assume he took his Rat form and left.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Potters.” The voice was airy and strangely deep. If Sirius had to guess he would have assumed it was a woman talking through one of those weird devices, muggles used sometimes to deepen their voices for a laugh. He didn’t give the thought more than a moment, before tensing toward the threat. James tried to force Lily toward the </span>
  <span>Floo</span>
  <span>, while Sirius and Remus drew their wands. The shadow remained froze looking awkward, if a murderous shroud of hazy death could look awkward. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily pushed against James and ran out of the door, after looking out the window surprising all the males present. James followed her immediately, Sirius after. Remus took a moment longer, his Wolf watching the Shroud with his werewolf eyes. It was certainly magic. That both surprised him and caused his Wolf to calm. The magic felt familiar, like a Pack member, but not acknowledged. Remus was the slowest to move outside, beside Peter who vanished. Lily was fighting against James trying to move closer to the shroud of darkness. Sirius had his wand out and had locked in on the intruder. Remus was mesmerized by it. The Magic warmed him, like a toasty fire of nothing but home. His Wolf felt wrapped in a blanket of acceptance while it hovered just slightly above the ground. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“James! Let. Me. Go.” Lily’s voice was a snarl, gargled by the tight hold her husband held around her shoulders. Remus ignored them, knowing that it meant them no harm. It drifted back as if trying to appear as harmless as possible. Something caught the Wolf’s attention.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laying beneath it was a bundle of something. Remus, mostly controlled by the Wolf, charged toward the bundle and dismissed the creature everyone wondered about. The bundle was a baby; dark hair and closed eyes as if asleep. He fussed briefly before settling happily in the arms of the surprised werewolf. Remus gripped the baby as tightly as he was comfortable, and looked up at the creature that brought it. He knew there was something or someone there. Warmth seeped into his heart, compelling him closer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He held the baby to his chest and tried to make sense of what he was seeing. He knew it was female. His wolf was too excited for it not to be a young woman. He had come to grips with his Wolf’s desire to seek out the company of the opposite gender, soon after he turned fifteen. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Wolf knew this woman was special, powerful, traits that would benefit a cub to inherit. There was something else as well, a deeper connection he knew belonged to his chosen family, but not quite the same. He fought against the desire to launch himself at the dark haze and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite, mark, claim</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His breath became erratic, and the Wolf almost impossible to control. He took an unconscious step toward her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“MOONY!” Sirius cut through the haze, pulling the man forward and pushing the wolf back. He took two steps away from her and the shroud vanished. His wolf howled at the loss.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily pulled the bundle from his grasp with a determination that he could not, and would not fight. The baby let out a mumble in his sleep, before settling again. The three men gazed, confused. The Shroud brought Death not babies. Lily ignored them, and headed toward their nursery, set to make a second crib available. This child was a gift from Death of all things, and she would honor and protect it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gasped in her cave made home. Theodore Nott safely with the Potters. She had stared and stared at the little babe in the crib trying to make a decision. In the end she did what she could and took him to the most trustworthy people she knew; James and Lily Potter. They were not perfect, but Hermione knew they would care for the baby like it was their own. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The cave felt even colder after the interaction with the four people at Godric Hallow. James and Lily were expected, even Sirius was a calculated risk. Remus, however, was supposed to be with the Packs for at least a month more. The information from this era required a level of guessing, but there </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> only a few weeks of doubt around each important event. She took another breath. This meant that she had changed too much. Events were now outside of her prediction. It was a wonderful feeling at the core, if scary. She came here to change things, and change things she had. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus...” She had not expected a response from him, quite like she had been given. She was masked in the Shroud and expected them to attack her, even after seeing Theo. However, Remus almost seemed to want to consume her with his eyes. His normally moss-green eyes were a bright, hypnotizing Gold, calling to her in way no one had since Ron. She knew on some level that it was the wolf. The wolf must have been able to see her to a point. Maybe not what she looked like but certainly would guess her age and gender. She bit her lip, fighting the heat spreading from her stomach outward. Definitely, her fertility. Werewolves were vastly understudied, but from what little Remus taught her. The wolf wanted what all living creatures wanted, to live, to mate, and to protect. The protective instinct drew him to have friends and family, no matter how hard he fought it and he did fight it. Tonks could attest to that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sat with a huff on her makeshift bed, her cloak, mask, and other Battle attire were safely sealed in her beaded bag. Old habits die hard. She ran her hands through her curls and tried to think of what to do next. Nott was gone. Bellatrix and her husband were her next targets. She went over to her little desk and pulled out all the notes she had on the couple's movements. With the return of Remus, she was certain that much of what she knew of the future would be different. However, it was a start.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jerking back, she felt the Wards flutter out a warning. Someone was at the edge of her enchantments and was attempting to press into them. Slowly she walked toward the entrance of the cave, peeking out to see who.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore stood directly in front of her on the animal path worn down over the years by animals seeking the running stream just behind her home. Hermione cursed to herself, and returned inside. She had hoped to avoid dealing with evading the man who saw the world as a chess board and him the master of the Greater Good. Growling, she started activating the series of runes that saw everything present shift into small squares that she could scoop up quickly without leaving a trace of magic. They had been created by Theo to help the resistance abandon houses without leaving anything behind. It also prevented anyone from figuring out who had stayed there. The Rune did not hold magical signatures like spells and wards did. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She would have to hurry, or Dumbledore would be able to identify her magic signature from the wards. They were layered and set with Ward Stones, so she had time. Luckily, her wards let her know immediately that they were being tampered with. She gazed around the space, suddenly feeling a weight settle on her shoulders. This place had been home to her for over a year. More a home than any other since she lost her parents during the second war. Location two was her next step. It wasn’t as convenient as this cave, deep in the woods and uninhabited for ten years at least. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her enchanted eyes and checked for any forgotten squares, when none appeared, she placed her </span>
  <span>detonator</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was created by a </span>
  <span>Muggleborn</span>
  <span> who she never learned the name of. He was inspired by muggle bombs that knocked out all electronic devices. This detonator would destroy all of the magic in area, effectively making her signature vanish. It’d likely send Dumbledore to the ground, which was an added bonus. She would never forgive him for raising Harry to be a lamb for the slaughter. Forcing him to fight Tom again and again, without ever giving him the tools he’d need to win. Dumbledore as far as Hermione was concerned wanted Harry to lose. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She set a receiver to indicated when it went off and vanished with her Altered Portkey. She stood still in the woods about a mile from her back up location and waited until her felt the tell that her receiver was destroyed. Smiling to herself with satisfaction, she began walking toward the old cabin Remus inherited in his youth from his maternal grandfather, but did not use until after the death of the Potters. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moody had sent a few </span>
  <span>Aurors</span>
  <span> into Hogsmeade to chase out anyone hiding in the small town, as well as assist in protecting the students that spent some weekends there. What he had not intended was one of his more adventurous </span>
  <span>Aurors</span>
  <span> to find a bubble of inactivity. That would not have been unusual given the area, however when anything passed through it, it vanished. This meant there was likely wards of some sort. Powerful Wards if Dumbledore had not discovered them, while being so close to Hogwarts. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moody had immediately sent word to the old Headmaster, informing him of the danger at his door. Moody had suggested Dumbledore take backup. If someone could set up such a thing, they were not to messed with. Dumbledore ignored the advice. He wanted to learn what was hiding so near, and see if they could be used to achieve the Greater Good. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What he found was not only the ward bubble that Moody indicated, but something much stronger. Dumbledore was a powerhouse of a wizard. Ask anyone and they will tell you that he was one of the strongest if not The Strongest wizard of his time. He could dismantle wards with a flick of his wand, The Elder Wand. Not that he would tell anyone that a large part of his success was due to his manipulating his friend and the overpowered wand. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out slowly and tapped his wand lightly on the wards, this was his first mistake, he would think later. The wards did not give in the slightest, but rather almost bounced and absorbed his power. He had never seen anything like it. Dumbledore hate when he did not understand something. No one could have an advantage over him that he did not control with at least his understanding. Tom Riddle thought he was running the game, but he didn’t understand Love. While Dumbledore understand the fear of Death. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was his second mistake. He took a moment to think about how exactly the wards could be, instead of simple taking them down and finding whoever was inside. This loss of time allowed the person or persons to escape, he’d tell himself later. Moody he would tell none of this to. He could not look incompetent in front of one of his most trusted pieces.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The explosion of unidentified power surprised him, forcing him to take a step back and resulted in him stumbling. By the time he righted himself the wards were gone, as if they were never there to begin with. With wide eyes, he approached the cave, wand within reach but hidden. He did not want whoever created such powerful magic to consider him a threat immediately. The cave was empty. There was no sign of anything. It was as nothing had ever been there. Frowning, he casted a few spells looking for any trace of magic to show something had abandoned this hole. Nothing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He returned to Hogwarts with the frown still in place. Moody could wait. He had to find who had escaped them, and bring them to heel. No one got one over on Albus Dumbledore. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione spent the rest of the day, setting up her new wards around the empty cabin. The structure was sound, even with the roof and walls having holes. She patched things up slowly, using a mix of runes and magic to settle in. She doubted that she would be discovered again, but she did not let out much more than what was necessary. She would slowly start moving in over the next few weeks. The day was coming to a close, and she happily sat down with a cup of hot chocolate, a book “borrowed” from Dumbledore’s office after his death, and a warm fire, burning happily in the repaired hearth. She had felt guilty stealing from the Headmaster at first, but quickly the feeling vanished under her anger at his treatment of her best friend. She had gotten to the second chapter when the familiar pressure of someone pressing into her Wards sank into her mind. Startled she, tensed, sending out feelers. She wanted to see if she could identify the intrusion. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she first into the cave she had to adjust the sensitively of the Wards to exclude animals. She had been sent into a panic more than once, when a raccoon would wander to close to her Wards. She had made sure animals could not enter the Wards, preventing the needs to place special restrictions on Animagus. Slowly, she set the book down and headed for the door. The fireplace, continued to burn, keeping her new home comfortable and warm. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Pads, there should be a cabin here...” Remus’s voice entered the wards, while nothing else left them. She always made sure that if nothing else her wards were the best of the best. None could boast otherwise. Sirius, James, and Remus were standing on the West side of the ward bubble. Sirius and James were wearing whatever they had on from the day, but Remus was in a track suit. She had to bite back the laugh that sprang from her throat at the odd image. She had never become an Animagus, like the Marauders, and Harry afterward. She lacked the ability to clear her mind enough to achieve the needed level of meditation. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see a cabin.” James reached out and his hand fell through the wall, as if nothing was there. She was pleased that that feature was in working order. If he was like Dumbledore and felt the Wards edge, he would be able to touch it, but since his hand passed right through, that meant he had not discovered the wards yet. “I feel something... can’t say what...” James put his hands on his hips and glanced at his friends, waiting for their assessment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it was destroyed?” Sirius added, losing interest pretty quickly. Remus scoffed, and almost seemed to stare right at her. She tensed when he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the wards and possibly her own magic. His sense of smell was stronger during the moon, and she was fascinated whether or not he could scent her through the wards. Remus opened his eyes, fully gold, and </span>
  <span>bared</span>
  <span> his teeth to her. A threat or a warning she wasn’t sure. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, she made a choice. A choice driven by the loneliness of her time here without her friends and family. She had not spoken to more than a few shopkeepers while dismantling the evil of the world. School age Hermione would have protested her current method of Death. She would have wanted to pass legislation, have dialogues to help others see another point of view, and to work within the constraints of the corrupted system. That Hermione had Hope and more </span>
  <span>than</span>
  <span> a little trust in the goodness of people. The current Hermione had none of those things. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello...” She stepped through the wards, in her pajamas and slippers with hard bottoms. “I’m sorry... was this your cabin?” She did not walk closer to them, eyes drifting from Sirius to James and finally settling on Remus, who eyes were so bright and intense she had to fight the urge to run right back into the safety of her wards. When none of the men spoke, she added softly, trying to appear as nonthreatening. “I’m Hermione.” James reacted first and introduced the three </span>
  <span>present</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How, umm, how long have you been out here.” Hermione tugged on her sleeve, trying to hide the worst of her scars, wishing she had grabbed a jacket. The action did the opposite of what she wanted, and drew the attention of every eye but her own. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not long,” Vague was what she was going for. “Trying to escape the war...” She shifted on her feet. “I can leave if you’d like?” She wanted to see what they would do with her presence. She remembered that it was the full moon tonight and they probably had come out here to run under the moon with their werewolf brother. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Remus’s voice was sharp, inhuman and spoken from deep in his chest. Hermione guessed the wolf was in control. “You are welcome to it... we just...” He took another deep breath, his whole-body basking in the what he was smelling. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you warded against... umm... dark creatures? Like Werewolves? It’s a full moon after all.” James was trying to be sneaky, while gazing concerned from his friend back to her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” They each gave an audible sigh of relief. “It’d be stupid to live in a house out this far without such a thing.” She looked around.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did... did you want to come in?” She took a step toward them, and Remus rushed toward her. He stopped a foot away, tense as if fighting a battle inside himself. She knew he must be struggling to contain the wolf this close to the moon. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She walked them through the wards one at a time, and showed them the cabin that she had been working on all day. Remus spoke little, while Sirius and James would not stop commenting on the clever bit of magic. They each took a hot chocolate and sat on the mix of blankets and rugs that occupied the living room. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are some </span>
  <span>impressive</span>
  <span> wards.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they are.” She smiled at the memory of working together to find better ways to protect themselves and others from attack. “My friend created them for me.” She would not explain how they worked, not trusting them to keep the information to themselves, but also because she wanted to keep some things close to her heart. She had so little left of what she had before. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alone?” Remus had asked the questions when she told them of the deaths of many of her friends. People who stood on the opposite side of the Death Eaters. She didn’t reply immediately, rather she stared at the fire twisting and turning like her emotions. In the physical sense, yes, she was alone. However, she carried with her the wills, hopes, and lives of those she left behind. She did not know how to answer that question. The silence that followed was filled with the sorrow and uncertainty of fighting a war. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stood up, waving away the concern on his friend’s faces. The Moon was on the rise. When they passed back through in preparation for the moon, Hermione locked the wards back down. This would prevent them from returning without her permission. She sat up through the night, wishing she could run with them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While Sirius and James rare visited her, Remus stopped in at least twice a week. He’d bring books he found interesting and sit quietly with her while they read. She learned that Remus’s mother had died the year before, and his father went back to Wales to escape the war.  Remus had pressured him to do so, not wanting to risk losing his father. Hermione had listened quietly, and relayed her owe story as vaguely as possible. She had lost so much to the war, not this war, but he didn’t need to know that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem the type to hide from a fight.” Remus had spoken quietly, maybe he had hoped she wouldn’t hear him, but could not hold his curiosity any longer. She tried not to frown, knowing he would take it the wrong way. Remus was not as self-hating in this time, having not spent over ten years without support from his family and friends. However, Hermione found out, he still thought little of himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” She sighed and set her book down, turning to him completely.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to offend! Just...” His cheeks turned red and he was shifting clearly uncomfortable.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to ask whatever you’d like, Remus.” She smiled warmly at him. “As I am welcome to not answer you.” He chuckled and nodded, understanding what she meant. “That said, I fight in my own way.” Remus cocked his head in question. “I’ll live. I’ll be happy, maybe raise a family. Everything THEY say I should not be allowed to do.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <span>Muggleborn</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She looked at her hands, clasped tightly together. “Do you think less of me?” Remus closed the distance to her and wrapped her hands in his own.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” Hermione looked up at the intense way he said the word. It was filled with resolve and trust. He wanted her to believe him. His eyes had a ring of gold, prompting her to glance outside and look for the moon. She let out a gasp of surprise when he brought his hand to her cheek guiding her back to look at him. “You are...” He took in a deep breath, taking in her scent mesmerized by it. “...so beautiful.” He kissed her. Hermione was surprised by the turn of events, but couldn’t get her body to care. She leaned into him, opening her lips when he brushed them with his tongue. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands buried itself into her curls tipping her head farther back, and giving him more control. His other hand wrapped around her thigh, wanting to pull her closer but not having the room to do so. Hermione gripped his shirt with both her hands, to pull him closer, or to ground herself she didn’t know. She pushed in closer, letting out sounds of satisfaction as she eased herself into his lap, legs caging his hips. Remus pulled back, allow her to gasp for air, as he turned her head and started kissing and sucking on her neck, where the shoulder met.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus.” Her voice was breathy, and she unconsciously rolled her hips forward, against him. He growled in response to his name, wrapping his arm around her waist and tugging her as close as possible. She pulled away to say something, what she didn’t know. He took the moment to capture her lips again. She moaned as their tongues dance, and hips shifted against each other. She pulled back gazing at his blow open pupils and cursed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sod it.” She yanked her top off and gave into the urges of herself and Remus. Remus responded by growling and pinning her to the ground beneath him. They each had a moment of thought, telling them, they really should talk first, but neither care to listen to it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Remus opened his eyes first, blinking against the morning sun shining through the un-curtained windows. He groaned, closing his eyes and attempting to shift over and block the light. He became aware of the warmth pressing into his side, stopping him. Hermione had a leg thrown over his and an arm over his chest possessively. The wolf in him preened and paraded in a circle howling </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, over and over. Remus didn’t have the space of mind to tell his wolf to sod off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One night of sex does not a Mate make.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not that Moony would have listened anyway; he rarely listened to his human counterpart. Hermione buried her face into his shoulder, trying to escape the sun as well. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed lightly, summoning a blanket to block out the offending light. Hermione’s visible sigh was well worth the effort to use wandless magic. Remus relaxed into the blanket bed they had enjoyed and closed his eyes, thinking about the night before. He had not intended for any of it, well not yet at least. He still hadn’t told her what he was; not that being a werewolf was first day conversation material. He huffed, not that yesterday was a date. He ran his free hand across his face, nothing had happened in the order he wanted it to. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He let his hand wrapped around her waist, dance lightly against her skin. She had more scars than he would have guessed. He knew she had experienced the war, maybe not a fighter, but certainly been injured, likely tortured. He recognized the cursed wound across her chest and carved into her arm. She had </span>
  <span>seen</span>
  <span> the worst of it, it now knew.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The number of scars had been a surprise, but it was the extensive tattoos that gave him pause. He knew many of rune, but the combinations he had never seen before. What their purpose was, he could only guess, but he knew there was power in them. The magic he felt while tasting and touching her skin was unmistakable. She was alive with it; unlike any witch or wizard he had encountered before. He could feel it in her blood as it rushed to her skin, while she flushed and gasped against him making her pleasure known. The magic wasn’t hers; others had tattooed their power into her skin. He knew it had to have been the friends she always spoke about, but never gave details. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had a story she wasn’t tell. Remus wanted to know the mystery around this strange girl who appeared at his grandfather’s old hunting cabin, wrapped in unknown magic and smelling of Pack. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus...” Hermione was looking up at him from his shoulder, where her head was nestled. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown. Remus loved chocolate, and Moony took her eyes as evidence that she was meant to be his. She was powerful, beautiful, and made him feel more alive than he ever had before. He hummed uncommittedly. “I... we shouldn’t have done that.” She sat </span>
  <span>up,</span>
  <span> her body as bare as his own. He felt his stomach drop, fear pooling in his chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Remus... There’s a war going on... it... it’s not a good time to fall into...” She gestured between them. “Whatever this is.” Remus wanted to argue, but she was right. It wasn’t the right time. He hadn’t even planned for this to happen now. He wanted to take time to get to know her, show her what kind of man he was and hopefully tell her what he was. Being with a werewolf would never be easy, he knew that. She had a right to decide if she wanted to live that battle with him or not. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“After...” Remus took a shaky breath watching Hermione’s eyes flash with emotion before settling on the curious warmth he was used to seeing. “Can we try, after?” She sighed biting the lip he had tasted the night before.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” She ran her hands through her wild curls, only made more so from him gripping them off and on throughout the night. She paused when her fingers caught a knot. She did not know if she would see the end of this war, nor what she would do after. How could she tell them who she was? What she was? A Murderous Shroud sent back in time to save them. To save everyone. A warrior out of Time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m patient.” She looked back at him as he spoke, his eyes speckled with gold, swirling with resolve. She knew Remus had fought Tonks tooth and nail before he gave into her advances. This Remus, the one who stared at her like he was going to consume her if she’d let him, was surprising and if she didn’t lie to herself, arousing. He took in a deep breath his eyes dilating when he smelled what his words were doing to her. “I’ll be here, when you’re ready.” He stood up and slowly found his discarded clothes, dressing before her eyes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sat naked in front of the unlit hearth for hours after he left, lost in her thoughts. She never imagined anything like this happening. She had hoped she’d be able to become friends with the Marauders, watching Harry grow up. Never would she had guessed Remus spending the night with her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Weeks ticked by slowly, with no change in her day to day. She investigated Death Eater meetings, but found nothing that would lead her to the last few on her list. She had little to no contact with the outside world beyond the one trip to get supplies for her long stay in her new cabin. James had visited her once more, but left quickly. He had been curious of her, but when she didn’t reveal anything new; he left her alone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Remus kept up with his visits, and she would be lying if she said they had not spent at least a few more night locked in each other’s arms releasing tension and passion, building up as the war dragged on. Remus respected her wishes and never started the exchanges, but also never rebuffed them. He’d leave the next day, a knowing smile on his face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was surprised when James came again. While Remus visited regularly, the others seemed content to leave the strange woman in the woods alone. It had to be midweek, with the moon several days out. He knocked on her wards like she had taught him and waited for her to let him pass. It was easy to get lost in the hope that maybe she would belong to their family at some point. She’d get to be in the lives of those who she would grow to know and love. James shared some tea and told her of the war currently in a stand still. With Old </span>
  <span>voldy</span>
  <span> still kicking, there was little chance of the war ending quickly. On top of that his wife, was going to have a baby soon. James was explaining the nerves he had about being a father, when a glowing dog, burst into the room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“JAMES COME TO HOGSMEADE NOW!” The voice of Sirius Black ripped through the air, booming and unmistakable. James was up like a shot and gone before Hermione could take a breath. Hermione took several long breaths before following him. Her blood red cloak and mask in place. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hogsmeade was a hive of activity. Death Eater draped in black cloaks and silver masks throwing spells at the defenders. The Order was there as were several </span>
  <span>Aurors</span>
  <span>. Hermione wondered why there weren’t more. If she could get to the town this quickly, then surely the others could at least half as fast. It was easy for her to dance into the ranks of Death Eaters and wield her knives and sword with the grace of the Bringer of Death. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had removed the head of a Death Eater she didn’t recognize, shifting her steps to avoid as much blood as possible. She listened as Moody screamed more orders at the few </span>
  <span>Aurors</span>
  <span> around. Hermione paused in her movement and looked out over the battle field that was once a bustling town. Most of the dead were on the side of the attackers, but there were a few of her fellows laying unmoving against the green grass. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus...” He was surrounded by four Death Eater she couldn’t name. He was holding his own, but the sweat was beginning to run down his face. A red spell smashed into his back and she couldn’t stop the scream of distress and anger from ripping out of her throat. The sound, changed and pushed through her enchantments, was unsettling and unnatural. Everyone stopped their fighting and gazed, confused and afraid, as the Shroud, the Bringer of Death charged forward with speed and aggression none had seen before. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The four attacking Remus were cut down without mercy, and the others apparated away. The field was silent as the Shroud seemed to be gasping in pain and distress. She turned to look at her friend, mentor, Lover, knowing he had been hit with a stunner, but afraid it was something worse. She pulled her wand for the first time on a field of battle, since going back in time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Finite </span>
  <span>Incantatem</span>
  <span>.” She was surprised at the clarity of her voice. Her hands were shaking as he shook off the stun and moved to his knees. She pulled away, returning her wand to its holder. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione.” Remus whispered gazing up at her with a mix of awe and arousal, taking in deep breaths, likely scenting her magic. She knew the face he was making. It was the face right before she’d kiss him, and they’d spend the night not sleeping. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What remained of the defenders not helping those injured approached her cautiously. She gazed on the faces of those she knew had been dead from where she came. Remus blinked the expression away and tried to not look at her, knowing he’d give her away otherwise. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” She let her eyes drift to James. He was holding his arm, which was bloodied and clearly met the wrong end of a slicing hex. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the servant of the Master of Death.” They had practiced what she would say if she ever encountered this moment. People who asked, and she wanted to answer. Remus gasped from the ground, his shoulders beginning to shake with repressed emotions.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Master of Death?” This was Sirius asking now. He looked relatively unharmed, but covered in sweat and dirt. Remus had stood up while she was turned away from him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She cocked her head, and stepped toward those before her. Every single one of them stepped back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you here for anyone besides the Death Eaters?” Moody, who joined the crowd. His face so bloody, she wondered if he lost his eyes regardless of her changes. She did not know how to answer that question. She was certainly going after Death Eaters mostly. But was </span>
  <span>Voldy</span>
  <span> a Death Eater? What about those left unmarked? She did not have an answer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Better questions. Is the Order and her allies safe from you?” Sirius had grown impatient with her lack of response and began his own line of questions. She ignored all but the first, Peter, was the only Order member, she had on her list.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“None, but one is on my list.” She spoke softly, trying to hide her voice as much as possible. She wanted to be a part of them. She wanted to make friends, find love. She stole a glance at Remus, who was looking anywhere but at her. She wondered if that was a good or bad sign. It didn’t matter, she told herself. None of that was possible until she was done. Those on her list taken to the feet of Death. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Remus spoke this time. Hermione shifted on her feet, feeling the pressure of the truth. Telling them would protect them from his betrayal, but it would also drive the Rat underground. She would not likely find him if he vanished into his form. He’d not find a home with the Weasley’s this time. That was a certainty. She felt exhaustion hit her in a wave. She was tired of fighting alone, taking on everything alone. Frowning, she gazed at their faces. James, Sirius, and Remus, all watching her with such resolve she could not keep the secret if she wanted to. She wanted to give them the choice, since it was taken from them, long before the silver hand choked the life from him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter Pettigrew,” The gasp that followed the name echoed through her ears, starting a headache. The Marauders in denial, the others, crying out in anger. She ignored the rage and words, instead gazing at the field, looking for survivors who were on her list. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One Death Eater off to the side of a building, face hidden still by the cloak, but the mask gone. Humming to herself softly, deciding she was done with her feelings again. She had a mission after all. Sirius followed her to the remaining enemy’s side. She started when he spoke, and Sirius tensed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie.” Hermione, looked from brother to brother. Regulus Black was not on her list. Barely a boy, lost to the tide and his family’s vision of Purity.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Regulus Black.” His name was warm on her tongue. This was the start to the end of Tom Riddle. He should have found out about the Locket by now at least. She had expected him to be dead, and she’d have to appeal to Kreacher for its destruction. She moved toward him, but stopped when Sirius begged her to leave him. She watched Sirius’s face twist in pain and sorrow as he looked at his little brother, laying injured on the ground. The two shared a look; Reggie looked away first.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I deserve this Siri.” She continued to watch as Sirius started to sob sliding to the floor on his knees.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please...” His voice cracked as he begged her to spare his brother, surprising her. The Sirius she knew, hated his brother, blamed him for so much. Regulus Black had chosen Blood Purity over his brother. Hermione wondered what sort of life the two would lead if given the chance to live it. Regulus had closed his eyes and was fighting his own tears and shakes of emotion. She lowered herself to Reggie’s side, pulling a series of potions from her bag, and setting them on the ground. She wondered if Sirius had asked Regulus to come with him when he ran away from home. Maybe both brothers were guilty of abandonment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Regulus Black is not on my list.” Her voice was clear. She ignored the emotional response from Sirius who had crawled toward his brother’s other side and yanked him into a hug. She moved away, leaving the potions where the brothers could see. “The locket is not the only one.” Regulus tensed and his eyes looked at her wide and afraid. He was not even seventeen yet, if she remembered correctly. Once he was able to use magic outside of Hogwarts, he would have made a run for the Locket. “Ravenclaw’s diadem, Hufflepuff’s Cup, the Gaunt Ring, Slytherin’s locket, and Tom Riddle’s Diary...” She took a breath. “Find them and present them to me.” She watched Regulus wrapped Sirius in a hug, ignoring the command. He was afraid. Hermione could not blame it. She had been just as afraid when Ron, Harry and herself hunted the Horcruxes the first time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll... I’ll do it... for him...” Sirius’s voice shook, but he held his brother tightly in his resolve. He didn’t know what she was asking of Regulus, but in true </span>
  <span>Gryffindor</span>
  <span> fashion, that didn’t matter. “If that’s that it takes to save him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Regulus is in no danger from me...” She stood up, wanting to leave. “He is his own demon.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?” Remus was standing behind her, James to his right. They must have heard her speaking to the Black brothers. The rest of the Order nowhere to be seen. Hermione wondered if they wanted to give Sirius a moment before his brother was slain, or if there was another reason they were gone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Diadem is in the Come and Go room at Hogwarts. The Elves know. The Cup is in Bella’s Vault or Riddle Manor. The Ring, under the floorboards of Gaunt’s shack, the Locket... Regulus knows... The diary is hiding in Malfoy Manor.” She touched her Altered Portkey, “Do not put on the Ring, or show it to Dumbledore. I will find you when it is done.” She vanished, leaving them with only questions. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione removed her cloak and mask quickly, knowing Remus would be arriving with questions she didn’t know if she could answer. She only comfort was knowing caring for James would take priority and thus she had time. She had stared at the space and debated running. She had three other safe houses she could use. Abandoned buildings left to rot, but had saved the resistance more than once in her time. She barely felt the ward shutter allowing Remus entrance. She had keyed Remus into her ward, knowing he would visit often enough for it to be easier. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione...” Her name was spoken softly and with such reverence that she remained frozen looking at the front room of the cabin. She tensed when his arms came to rest on her shoulders and turned her to look at him. She kept her head down, locking her eyes on his chest, not ready for the confrontation that was coming. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” She whispered, leaning forward to rest her head against him. She was so afraid that he’d pull away from her. She had come to need him more than anything else. Hermione did not think she could give him up without losing herself all over again. “I...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alight.” Remus pulled her into his chest, arms firmly holding her in place. “It’s alright.” He laughed without humor. “I have so many questions... But I know... you probably can’t answer them.” She sighed in relief, returning his hold. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m from the future.” His took in a shaky wet breath.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is so bad? We have to send someone back?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Her voice was strong, giving her the courage to look at his face. “Yes. I had to come back. It was the only way.” He kissed her, when she gasped in surprise, he deepened it. He pulled away slowly, resting their foreheads together.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish it... it wasn’t horrible... that you didn’t have to suffer.” He kissed her lightly again. “But I’m glad you’re here.” She nodded, not holding the selfish thought against him. She knew what it meant to be selfish, after all that was what she was doing now. If Remus was firmly set on her, Tonks would never get a go, and Teddy would not exist. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you everything. When it’s all done.” She smiled when he let out a breath of relief. “It’s lucky you’re patient.” He laughed, a deep chuckle in his chest that had her catching her breath, knowing what the sound meant. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that patient.” She let out a startled giggle, and he lifted her and headed toward her room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Godric’s Hollow, Potter Residence</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sat, legs bouncing as he, James, and Lily waited for Sirius to arrive with Regulus. The little brother of Sirius Black turning coat had been as much of a surprise as Peter being the mole in the Order. Moody had not wasted anytime in bringing the rat in and checking for the Mark. Remus thought it poetic that the need for Lord Voldemort to brand what he saw as his, was going to help lead to his downfall. James and Lily had been silent on the matter of the Shroud giving them instructions, but he knew they had questions. Question he could not answer. Hermione had asked him to hide her involvement until everything was said and done. When he asked why, she answered with one word, Dumbledore. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had protection with mind magic, including no one being able to reach it through the wolf, who would shred anyone who tried. Dumbledore could not find out about her from Remus’s mind, and he was above torture, so it was unlikely her secret would get out before she was ready.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Remus,” Lily had a knowing smile on her face. “Who do we have to thank for your constant good mood?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good mood?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear.” Lily turned to James who looked between his wife and Remus, who was turning redder and redder as they spoke. “Remus has a Partner in the night.” They all knew Remus found attraction in all forms, if his brief fling with Sirius in sixth year, as well as the string of lovers that followed, were any indicator. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” James stared at his friend, who was trying to look anywhere but at the Potters. “My coins are on Hermione.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione?” Lily looked interested. “The Wood Woman?” They launched into a conversation that required nothing from Remus, who did his best to ignore the Potters speculating on his love life. Sirius chose the moment to arrive, Regulus standing behind him, curled in on himself. Remus couldn’t blame him. He would not want to meet Hermione on the battle, let alone stand toe to toe with the Shroud. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we talking about?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus spending nights with Hermione.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why Moony had been so docile?” James, Lily, and Sirius laughed. Regulus looked confused, but said nothing. Remus buried his face in his hands. Eventually they were sitting around the dining table hashing out plans to get the Horcruxes. After the warning from the Shroud no one wanted to involve Dumbledore or the Order more than they had to. If he couldn’t be trusted around the ring, what about the rest of them?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus told them everything he knew about the objects. Horcruxes housed a piece of a soul, which was torn off after a person did a heinous act. Regulus wasn’t sure exactly what the act was, and he did not want to know. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was how Dumbledore found them. Regulus grew as uncomfortable as Remus, but was much better at hiding it. Lily had gone to bed an hour earlier, being pregnant making her sleepy earlier than usual. James had promised to finish up quickly and see their guests out. That had become another round of teasing Remus, while throwing in bit of ideas for the hunt. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone.” Dumbledore invited himself in. “Lovely evening for a visit.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yes, it is</span>
  <span>, Headmaster.” James responded, while the others did their best to disappear into the background.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I hear Remus has found Love?” When James nodded Dumbledore took a seat smiling Grandfatherly. “Good, good, there is can never been enough Love in the world.” It was taking all of Remus’s control not to growl at the Headmaster. The air was filled with his mind magic, putting everyone present at ease. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you by, Sir?” James seemed to be the only one capable of speech. Regulus was even more pale than before.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you would be missing this week’s meeting. I wondered why?” James’s cheeks turned pink. Sirius had shuffled over to his brother and was quietly urging him to stand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Regulus and I should be going.” He without subtly dragged his brother to the door and passed the Wards. James engaged the Headmaster in quiet dialogue around Lily’s wellbeing and how they were coping in hiding. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, my boy, I’m glad I found you.” Dumbledore smiled, and </span>
  <span>Moony’s</span>
  <span> fur rose in his mind. “I was hoping we might have a private word.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Headmaster. I am needed elsewhere.” Remus stood, nodding goodbye to James, hoping he wouldn’t get roped into anything. Though Remus had confidence in Lily curtailing any plan Dumbledore had. He made it to the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, soft but </span>
  <span>unyielding</span>
  <span>. Remus knew the meaning; he was bound to the Headmaster. It was a chain he had forged willingly for a chance to attend Hogwarts like his father before him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My door is always open for you Remus, please use it.” Dumbledore moved passed him, leaving first.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That was weird.” James came up behind him, eyes locked on the last place Dumbledore stood.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been avoiding him...” Remus sighed, his shoulders slumping when James looked at him curiously. “He was likely reminding me who holds my leash.” Before James could comment, Remus took his leave, seeking out Hermione for comfort. He gasped, fighting tears when Hermione’s wards wouldn’t let him in. He was suddenly very afraid he’d read everything wrong, and this was her way of rejecting him, without having to say a word.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus!” Hermione charged out of the </span>
  <span>wards,</span>
  <span> wand drawn. He took a started step back and choked when she stunned him, cursing under her breath as she casted spells he had never heard before on him. “That meddlesome old bastard. I’ll rip him into pieces!” She was snarling out threats, creating strings of magic around him that pulled and pulled until something came loose from his shoulder. She lifted him into the air on her magic and carried him through the wards. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione... what...” Remus barely got out before she kissed him hard, freeing him from her spells. He continued the kiss, before pulling back, confusion marring his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore, cast a bloody tracking charm on you. NOT a very good one.” She scoffed, tugging him for a cuddle before the burning hearth. “My wards picked it up immediately.” Remus sagged in relief, pleased she hadn’t locked him out. “Oh Remus, I’m sorry. I didn’t think.” She pressed her hands into his cheeks. “Are you alright? I didn’t mean to startled you.” He shook his head freeing his face and burying his face into her lap.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Itsfine.” He mumbled, never more pleased to be wrong.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione spent the next three months tracking down the last members on her list. Bellatrix and her husband were picked up by Aurors, as was Peter, who had been Marked. She had figured out a way to break into the prison and finished them off in one fell swoop. The Horcruxes and Tom were all that remained of her mission. She visited the Potters often, hiding in shadows, waiting for them to get them first. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus was staying with his estranged brother, much to the horror of his parents and amusement of his Grandfather, Lord Pollux Black. Pollux Black had been a surprise for Hermione. She had always thought Sirius inherited everything simply because there was no one else, but in reality, it was always his. Lord Black had laughed with his nose in the air when Walburga Black had demanded her Head of House disown Sirius, who was his Heir. Apparently, Pollux loved his grandson’s gumption and refused to name anyone else Heir.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had debated breaking into </span>
  <span>Grimmauld</span>
  <span> and removing Orion and Walburga from existence. Something stopped her every time. She figured it was some desire to end the bloodshed, but in reality, she was tired. Once the fighting was over, she was going to the beach, hopefully with Remus in toe. She had been laying on the floor in front of her hearth, day dreaming about the days after the fight was over, when a burst of light entered her space. A wolf danced in front of her without speaking, then vanished. Confused she sat up and looked toward the door. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had started leaving the wards open to Sirius and James, once her sword tasted Peter’s blood. She had doubted anyone else would find her here. She was not let down when Remus entered the room. The moon was still a few days off, but he looked shaken and in need of a drink. She sat up straight and locked eyes with him. He slipped out of his shoes, and sat down to her left, hands gripping his knees tightly, trying to gather himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rem? What happened?” He shook his head, and swallowed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We were... ah. Looking... the Ring...” He leaned into her, seeking comfort from touch. She knew what he was say without saying it. The ring had enchantments around it that even the powerful Albus Dumbledore had trouble with. “Everyone... we’re fine.” Everyone thought Sirius was the tactile Marauder, but it was really Remus. He just was not as open about it as Sirius was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But... James about died.” He whispered, sighing as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly against her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with him?” Remus tensed, and then let out a mournful sob.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t... St. Mungo... doesn’t allow... my kind.” She bristled at his words and felt a desire to go into the hospital and attack anyone who tried to stop Remus from being with his friend. Remus had figured out pretty quickly after learning she was from the future, that she knew he was a werewolf and never had a problem with it. Another reason, Moony decided, for her being his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A lot of laws pertaining to Werewolves and other dark creatures never passed in this time. A lot of the Family seats in the </span>
  <span>Wizengamot</span>
  <span> would remain empty. Since they did not have anyone obvious to inherit them. There were a number of proxies, but even those were not as radical as those who occupied the seats before. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of rampaging, she pulled Remus tighter toward her, and with their arms wrapped around each other, fell asleep. From that night onward, he became a permanent fixture in her little cabin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry James Potter was born the day after the Horcruxes were destroyed. Hermione in the cloak and mask appeared in the empty field near her home at Remus’s summons. She took great pleasure in stabbing each and every one of them. The Magic shrouding her from others, also apparently shrouded her from soul fragments. Killing them this time around was easier than before. It was a bit anticlimactic, but she wasn’t complaining.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore was not invited to the destruction of Horcruxes, but James, Sirius, Remus, and Regulus looked on in triumph. Remus had told her that he still had not given up on having his private meeting with him, but had not tried anything like the tracking charm again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was not one to let things go. She set a special charm that created a sound just outside of human hearing, but would still register as a light hum to those who heard it. She set it in Dumbledore’s office, knowing that he would be spending a lot of time there, when the war was over. Eventually, he would suffer minor headaches, memory loss, and his magic becoming harder to control. Given a year and she knew he would have to retire from his time as Headmaster of Hogwarts. She set the charm for one year, then it would slowly disappear. If need be, she could reset it without any of her work being undone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Some would say Hermione was cruel. If those people asked her, Hermione would simply say one should not mess with what’s hers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After she had set the charm, she spent the rest day and night rewarding herself with a very accommodating Remus. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;:&amp;</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While James, Sirius, and a gaggle of other order members stood around the waiting room at St. Mungo, Hermione, Remus, and Regulus were fighting Tom Riddle near Hogwarts. He was lead there by one Severus Snape. After Tom had expressed a desire to kill every order member, especially the upstart </span>
  <span>Mudblood</span>
  <span>, Lily Potter. If Hermione could count on anything it was Severus obsession with Lily Potter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With Tom’s movement in disarray, since none knew when the Bringer of Death would start killing his followers again. Dumbledore fought as well, but it was Regulus who dealt the finishing blow. Using a slicing hex created by Snape in his school days, Voldemort died.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was still as the others celebrated, waiting for his body to turn to dust. She couldn’t believe she had succeeded. None of the suffering she knew and lived through would happen again. This was the final time the Shroud appeared. Years later people speculated what exactly brought the creature to life, and where it had gone. The most popular and accepted theory was Death, claiming the Dark Lord, who had tried to out run him and failed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She returned to her cabin and waited for Remus. She knew once he was able, the werewolf would seek her out. He appeared a few hours later, eyes bright in joy and appreciation. He would be the only one to ever know the full extent of her involvement in their victory. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her like it was the last time he’d be able to. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me.” His voice was high on excitement and passion. She barely said yes, before he was kissing her again. He intended to consume her, and there was nothing she wanted more. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They spent all night celebrating her new found freedom and between trying to become one discussion what life had in store for them. He wanted to drag everyone to the Potter house and have the bonding ceremony tomorrow. Hermione couldn’t think of reason why not. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The world was suddenly opened up to every possibility. She’d ask for nothing else. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>THE END</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>